maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Truelegden/Just for fun
Phase 1 Captain Amerca: Sentinal of Liberaty Pt 1 *Would involve Nick Fury, Howling Commandos, Bucky, and Namor(End Credit SCENE) *Villian - Red Skull The Mighty Thor *Would involve have Balder the Brave, Warriors 3, many other Asgardians. Loki(End Credit Scene) *Villian - Enchantress, Exucutioner Spider-Man *Not an Origin Story, has Flash Backs. *Would involve Gwen Stacy and Mary Jane. Norman Osborn, Harry Osborn, and Spidey characters involved. In High School. *Villian - Electro, Doc Ock The Invicable Iron Man *Not an Origin Story, has Flash Backs *Would Involve A.I.M. and Cap's Past. End CREDIT Scene - Nods towards Hulk and Avengers *Villian - M.O.D.O.K. and Azekial Stane Hank Pym *Origin Story *Would involve Wasp, and Nods towards Hulk, Banner is in Movie. *Villian - Egghead, Viper Captain America: Sentinal of Liberty Pt 2 *INVADERS. Namor, Bucky, Union Jack, Human Torch, Toro, and Cap together at last! Involves Cap's Suspended Animation *Villian - Arnim Zola, Baron Zemo *Wakes up after the events of the AVENGERS Avengers: Earths Mightest Heroes *Heroes - Hulk, Wasp, Iron Man, Hank Pym, Thor *Villian - Loki *Nods to Spidey's future, Cap Wakes up again. Phase 2 Spider-Man 2 *High School Still *Villians - Mysterio, Kraven, Chamelon The Mighty Thor 2 *Villians - Surtur, Hela The Invicable Iron Man 2 *Villians - Whiplash, Constrictor, Fixer Namor *Villian sorta - He fights Andriod Human Torch *Still World War 2 era. Proir to the Invaders. Fantastic Four *Not an Origin Story *Villian - Wizard, Thundra, Trapster, Hydro-Man(Hydro-Man mentions Spidey) Hank Pym 2 *Introduces Scott Lang *Villian - Undetermined X-Men *Not an Origin Story *Fights Brotherhood - Quicksilver, Toad, Magneto, and Scarlet Witch. *Heroes - Cyclops, Beast, Iceman, Jean Grey, and Angel Avengers 2: Lost in Time *Villian - Kang the Conquror *Nods to Cap kooky 4. *Heroes - Thor, Iron Man, Hulk(Begining), Wasp, Captain America, Hank Pym,(Hawkeye, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch- -End Credit Scene) Phase 3 Captain America 3 *Villian - Crossbones, HYDRA *Past meets up with him = Winter Soldier(Small Scenes) The Mighty Thor 3 *Villian - YMIR, Loafey, Loki *Thor is forbidden to go back to earth The Hulk *Not Origin Story *Villian - Leader *She-Hulk is in Movie, So is Samson *Wolverine v. Hulk scene X-Men 2 *Living Island = New Team (first half) *Team - Thunderbird, Sunfire, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Storm, Collosus, Havok(other part of movie), Polaris(Other Half) original team departes *Other Half - Villians - Magneto, Living Pharoah, Mystique Fantastic 4: 2 *Villian - Doctor Doom, End CREDIT scene = U-Foes *Spidey is in film Spider-Man 3 *Villians - Venom, Green Golbin, Hobgoblin *Black Cat in film. *College The Invicable Iron Man 3 *Villian - Real Mandiran, not the fake. Doctor Strange *Origin Story *Villian - Baron Mordo and Dormammu *Nods to Dracula Avengers 3: Kree/Skrull War *Team = Black Knight added, Black Widow added, Captain Marvell importnt *Villians - Kree and Skrulls Phase 4 Spider-Man: Sinster 12 PT 1 *Introduces the Sinister 12, Sinister 6 alredy happened explained in Spidey 3 *Villians - Green Goblin, Electro, Doctor Octopus, Rhino, Hydro-man *Heroes to help Fantastic 4 and Black Cat Venom: Carnage *Introduces Carnage *Villian - Carnage and Scream. *Happens prior to Spidey Sin 12 Spider-Man:Sinister 12 PT 2 *Villians - All from Pt 1, Chamelon, Kraven, Venom, Mysterio, Hobgoblin, Kingpin from TV series(other blog for that), and Scropion. Fantastic 4:3 *Villians - Glactus, Terrax *Heroes introduced Silver Surfur Captain America 4 *Villians - Winter Soldier half the movie. Other half - Red Skull has returned, Sin The Mighty Thor 4 *RANGOROK *Villian - Loki The Invincable Iron Man *Fixer Returns, New Villian = Radioactive Man Planet Hulk *Hulk goes to Sakaar *Red King, Gladiators *End Credit Scene = Illumanati X-Men: Age of Apocalpse *Villian = Apocalpse, 4 Horsemen *Team = Wolverine, Cycops, Beast, Ice Man, Gambit, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Storm, Pheoniox, Emma Frost, Cable. *Hints to X-Force Inhumans *Villians - Mad Max *Heroes - Black Bolt, Medusa, Cyrstal, Gorgon, Tridon, Karnak, and Lock Jaw. *Hints Infinity Doctor Strange 2 *Villian - Dormammu, Blackhart, Mephisto(Side Character never fought) Satana *Hellstrom is introduced Avengers 4: Ultron *Villian Ultron, Fixer, U-Foes(Minor Characters) *Introduces - Vision, Black Panther Iron Man: Cival War PT 1 *Cival War Begins. *Heroes choose sides. X-Men stay neutral *Thunderbolts are placed in War PHASE 5 Captain America: Cival War PT 2 *Cival War continues. Ragnorok is built. Spidey switches sides *Cival Wars ends. Cap dies World War Hulk PT 1 Category:Blog posts